militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
99th Airlift Squadron
The 99th Airlift Squadron (99 AS) is part of the 89th Airlift Wing at Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland. It operates C-9 Skytrain II and C-20 aircraft providing executive airlift. Mission The mission of the 99th Airlift Squadron is to "Provide unsurpassed safe, comfortable, and reliable DV airlift for our nation's leaders and foreign dignitaries; anytime, anywhere". The squadron operates specially configured aircraft on Special Air Missions (SAM) directed by HQ USAF supporting the President, Vice President, and other US and foreign senior diplomats. Selectively manned aircrews are responsible for the detailed planning and execution of sensitive missions of national and international consequence. The crew establishes direct coordination with numerous agencies to include Headquarters United States Air Force, embassies, and Congressional offices. Crews conduct these global missions isolated from normal supply and command and control structures. The aircrews accomplish Special Air Missions (SAM) into unfamiliar airfields, in all weather conditions, with 99.5% reliability and often while the world is literally watching. The crews obtain diplomatic clearances and coordinate all en route support requirements essential to mission accomplishment. Typical missions include supporting Congressional delegations sent to monitor election results in Haiti, shuttle diplomacy missions in the Balkans, missions flown in support of the 50th Anniversary of the United Nations, and the V-E and V-J Day celebrations. The 99th Airlift Squadron routinely conducts First Lady and Air Force Two missions and provides aircrew members to augment Air Force One missions. History Activated in August 1943 at Sedalia AAF, Missouri as an I Troop Carrier Command C-47 Squadron. After training in Missouri and later North Carolina, was sent to Baer Field, Indiana for final equipping with aircraft, personnel and other equipment. Deployed to Ninth Air Force in England, assigned to IX Troop Carrier Command in March 1944 during the build-up prior to the Invasion of France. The squadron participated in the D-Day operation, dropping 101st Airborne Division paratroops near Cherbourg, then carried out re-supply and glider delivery missions the following day. The squadron's aircraft flew supplies into Normandy as soon as suitable landing strips were available and evacuated casualties to England. On 17 July the air echelon flew to Grosseto airbase in Italy to prepare for operations connected with the invasion of southern France returning to England on 24 August. Squadron moved to France in September 1944 and for the balance of the Northern France Campaign and the Western Allied invasion of Germany was engaged in combat resupply of ground forces, operating from Advanced Landing Grounds in northern France. Delivered supplies to rough Resupply and Evacuation airfields near the front lines, returning combat casualties to field hospitals in rear areas. Demobilized in Germany after the end of the European War, was inactivated at Bolling Field, DC in early 1946 as an administrative organization. Reactivated as a C-46 Commando reserve transport squadron in 1949, activated as part of the Korean War mobilization in 1951. Unit personnel and aircraft were assigned as fillers to active-duty units and the squadron was quickly inactivated afterwards. Reactivated by the new Military Airlift Command in 1966, replacing the inactivating Military Air Transport Service 1299th Air Transport Squadron. Provided Special Air Mission VIP transport for national leadership, including Presidential transport and foreign dignitaries as required on a worldwide basis. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. During World War II, participated in the airborne assaults on Normandy, Southern France, Holland, and Germany; the relief of Bastogne; and the aerial transportation of troops and supplies in the European and Mediterranean Theaters of Operation. From 1966 to 1977 and since 1988, participated in training exercises and humanitarian airlift missions at home and abroad and provided airlift support for the President and other high-ranking dignitaries of the US and foreign governments. Transported personnel and supplies to and from Southwest Asia, 1990-1991. * Campaigns. World War II: Rome-Arno; Normandy; Northern France; Southern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe. * Decorations. Distinguished Unit Citation: France, 6-7 Jun 1944. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 Jul 1966-30 Jun 1968; 1 Jul 1968-30 Jun 1970; 1 Jul 1970-30 Jun 1972; 1 Jul 1972-30 Jun 1974; 1 Jul 1974-31 Dec 1975; 1 Jan 1976-31 Jan 1977; Oct 1988-30 Jun 1989; 1 Jul 1989-30 Jun 1991; 1 Jul 1991-30 Jun 1992; 1 Jul 1992-30 Jun 1994; 1 Jul 1994-30 Jun 1996; 1 Jul 1996-30 Jun 1998; 1 Jul 1998-30 Jun 2000; 1 Jul 2000-30 Jun 2002; 1 Jul 2002-30 Jun 2004; 1 Jul 2004-30 Jun 2005; 1 Jul 2005-30 Jun 2006; 1 Jul 2006-30 Jun 2007; 1 Jul 2007-30 Jun 2008; 1 Jul 2008-30 Jun 2009. Lineage * Constituted as 99th Troop Carrier Squadron on 25 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 27 Mar 1946 * Re-designated as 99th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 10 Mar 1951 : Inactivated on 14 Mar 1951 * Re-designated as 99th Military Airlift Squadron, Special Mission, and activated on 27 Dec 1965 : Organized on 8 Jan 1966, assuming personnel and equipment of 1299th Air Transport Squadron (Inactivated) : Inactivated on 12 Sep 1977 * Re-designated as 99th Military Airlift Squadron on 13 Sep 1988 : Activated on 1 Oct 1988 : Re-designated as 99th Airlift Squadron on 12 Jul 1991. Assignments * 441st Troop Carrier Group, 1 Aug 1943 * 27th Air Transport Group, 27 Aug 1945 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 25 Sep 1945 * Continental Air Forces (later, Strategic Air Command), 15 Feb-27 Mar 1946 * 441st Troop Carrier Group, 27 Jun 1949-14 Mar 1951 * Military Air Transport Service, 27 Dec 1965 * 89th Military Airlift Wing, 8 Jan 1966-12 Sep 1977 * 89th Military Airlift Wing, 1 Oct 1988 * 89th Operations Group, 12 Jul 1991–Present Stations * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 1 Aug 1943 * Camp Mackall North Carolina, 18 Jan 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 22 Feb-2 Mar 1944 * RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 17 Mar 1944 * RAF Merryfield (AAF-464), England, 25 Apr 1944 : Portion of air echelon operated from Grosseto Airfield, Italy, 18 Jul-24 Aug 1944 * Villeneuve-Vertus Airfield (A-63), France, 8 Sep 1944 : Operated from RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 11-24 Sep 1944 * Saint Marceau Airfield (A-43), France, 1 Oct 1944 * Dreux/Vernouillet Airfield (A-41), France, 4 Nov 1944 : Operated from Chartres Airfield (A-40), France, 14-24 Mar 1945 : Operated from Toul-Croix De Metz Airfield (A-90), France, 29 Apr-16 May 1945 * Villacoublay Airfield (A-42), France, c. 2 Sep 1945 * AAF Station Wiesbaden, Germany, c. 1 Oct 1945-15 Feb 1946 * Bolling Field, DC, 15 Feb-27 Mar 1946 * Chicago-Orchard (later, O'Hare International) Airport, Illinois, 27 Jun 1949-14 Mar 1951 * Andrews AFB, Maryland, 8 Jan 1966-12 Sep 1977; 1 Oct 1988–Present Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1945) *CG-4 Waco (1943–1945) *C-109 Liberator Express (1945–1946) *C-46 Commando (1945, 1949–1951) *C-53 Skytrooper (1945–1946) *AT-6 Harvard II (1945–1946) *B-25 Mitchell (1945–1946) *B-29 Superfortress (1945–1946) *C-45 Expeditor (1945–1946) *C-61 Argus (1945–1946) *C-78 (1945–1946) *L-1 Vigilant (1945–1946) *L-4 Grasshopper (1945–1946) *L-5 Sentinel (1945–1946) *P-47 Thunderbolt (1945–1946) *P-51 Mustang (1945–1946) *C-140 (1966–1971) *VC-140 (1966–1977) *C-131 Samaritan (1966–1968) *U-4 (1966–1969) *VC-6 (1966–1977) *VC-131 (1968–1975) *VC-9 (1975–1977) *C-9 Skytrain II (1988 – 2009) *C-20B (1988 – Present) *C-37A (1994 – Present) *C-37B (2009 – Present) References * * Official USAF 99th Airlift Squadron History Category:Military units and formations in Maryland Airlift 0099